An Unusual Journey
by FancyOrlando7787
Summary: Lizzy and Beth O'Brien meet the boy with the green eyes and get a fantastic surprize...not too good at summarys...Please read!
1. Letters of Surprize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lizzy and Beth...so far. I'm only going to say this once...lol.

A/N-I need a beta reader...if you like this than could you please let me know if you will beta this story email me or leave a review... lilsweetie137msn.com

Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up now!" Lizzy's sister yelled to her from the bathroom.  
  
Slowly Lizzy made her way out of bed. This was the fifth time her sister had yelled for her to get up. Not two minutes later Beth, Lizzy's sister barged into the room demanding why she was not up yet.  
  
"Why aren't you awake? If you-"  
  
"I'm Awake!!" Lizzy yelled, cutting off her sister.  
  
"Good," Was all her sister said. Lizzy and her sister were very close, even though sometimes you couldn't tell. Lizzy and Beth were twin sisters. They had simmering green eyes with light brown around the pupil. Their hair was waist length and dark blonde. Both were quite skinny, but still had a lot of muscle. They were not athletic at all, but did run around a lot.  
  
Lizzy's room was a mess, and as she was getting out of bed her foot landed on a very sharp object.  
  
"OUCH!" she yelled moving her foot quickly. Where her foot had been their lay a small but pointy hair claw.  
  
"Are you okay?" Beth called to her sister from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah I just stepped on my hair clip is all." Lizzy replied.  
  
"Well if you would clean you room once in a while you wouldn't have that problem now would you? I mean look at it. It's a mess!" Beth scowled.  
  
"Its not messy!" Lizzy retorted, "Its creative!"  
  
Beth gave a snort of amusement. "What?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Nothing at all darling sister. Now get dressed!"  
  
Lizzy looked over the floor to find something to wear. Clothes littered the ground. Finally she found what she was looking for. She picked up a pair of jean shorts and a black muscle shirt she had nicked from one of her guy friends. She was all set for the warm weather that had seemed to come over night.  
  
Lizzy walked down the spiral staircase that was in the two-story house. Beth was on her way down as well. They both made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Lizzy grabbed some bread for toast while Beth opted not to have any breakfast.  
  
While Lizzy put her toast into the toaster her sister started to ask her a question. Lizzy didn't hear what she was saying because she was staring out of the window. Daydreaming about nothing in particular.  
  
"Lizzy? Lizzy are you listening?" Beth asked her. "LIZZY!" she finally had to scream.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Lizzy asked a bit panicked.  
  
"Nothing. I was trying to talk to you but you were ignoring me."  
  
"Oh, what did you want?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to come to the park with me today."  
  
"Sure when did you want to go?"  
  
"Ummm...how does after you finish eating sound?" Beth asked.  
  
"Sound fine to me, but should I ask mum?"  
  
"No need to worry. I told her you might be coming with me." Beth reassured.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm done here. What say we leave now?"  
  
"Alright, let me get my bag. Did you want yours?"  
  
"Yeah I might need it. Did you want to go shopping too? I need to get a few things. If not its ok."  
  
"Its fine. Lets go."  
  
With that they both headed out the door, but only after saying their goodbyes to their parents. They were headed off to the park right next to their house. It was a few blocks away, but still very close. There was a rain the night before and the sidewalk was a little damp. The air smelled freshly washed and the sun was bright. They didn't notice a lot of what was happening around them, they just enjoyed the time outside.  
  
They rounded the corner of the last house on the block and made the short walk to the park. The park was not too full, as it was still pretty early in the morning. The swings were their favorite place to sit and watch people. Even though people thought they were too old for things like that they both still enjoyed it. At the age of almost 11 they were still allowed, in their mind, they were allowed to act like adults when they needed to, and also act like they didn't have a care in the world, which, at the moment, they didn't.  
  
"I'll race ya!" Lizzy told her sister.  
  
"Very well, I accept!" Beth said in an over serious manor that made Lizzy laugh.  
  
Both took off like a shot! They were gaining speed by the second, the swings coming closer to the both of them. Just as it seemed they would crash into the swings, they both jumped over the swings and did a summer salt landing on their backs. They both got up and laughed, not noticing a pair of eyes watching them. The person was doing a bit of people watching themselves.  
  
The park was slowly filling up, and the twins decided to forgo their swings and sit on a park bench. They started to talk about quite trivial things as most teenagers do only noticing a few people here and there.  
  
About an hour went by, and by that time the twins had stopped talking and were now watching the people. They weren't very interesting in most of the people who were there, they had seen them all before. Just as they were about to leave to go shopping, Lizzy saw a boy about 17 or 18. At least 190cm in height, pitch black hair, bright emerald eyes, and an odd shaped scar on his forehead. He was walking what looked to be the biggest dog Lizzy had ever seen. Right before Lizzy was going to point him out to her sister he looked right at her. He looked as he was staring into her soul. Lizzy found she couldn't look away. She was lost in those eyes. He was the first to look away. Lizzy felt her sister get up and she quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down.  
  
"Look! Do you see that guy over there? The one with the huge dog and black hair."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Beth said while looking at the guy.  
  
"There is something about him. I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but there is something about him." She said still staring at the boy.  
  
Beth wasn't sure what to say. She also stared at him, like her sister. The boy was walking on the sidewalk and it looked as if he was talking to his dog, and the dog seemed to understand him. He was headed right toward them. He turned his head from where he was looking across the park at the pond and looked at the two girls. They felt nervous under his gaze but not threatened. The boy held the gaze while he walked over to them. He got right in front of them and kneeled down to face them.  
  
"Are you Elizabeth and Bethany O'Brien?" the Boy asked in a soft and smooth voice. They nodded. "My name is Harry Potter." He paused for a moment to get something out of his pocket. When his had emerged he held out two envelopes and handed them to each of the girls. He smiled at their hesitancy.  
  
_ Misses Elizabeth and Bethany O'Brien  
  
Milroy Park  
Bench by the Swings_  
  
They both stared at the letters dumbly. "Aren't you going to open them? Or are you going to stare at them all day?" Harry asked with a smile. Both of the girls looked sheepish and Lizzy opened her letter, and read hers out loud for her sister to hear.  
  
_Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Remus Lupin  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)  
  
Dear Miss O'Brien,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
_  
_Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster_  
  
Lizzy stopped there and looked up to Harry who was still knelt down in front of them. "Go on." Harry urged. Lizzy moved the first page of parchment behind the second and began to read out loud once more.  
  
_Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Uniform First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
Course Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_  
And Lizzy read off all the books that they would need, and all the additional items, most importantly a wand. The letter also said that she could bring with her, if she wishes, an owl, a cat, or a toad.  
  
"A toad?" she questioned out loud.  
  
Harry gave a lighthearted laugh. "Why don't we go to your house and talk to your parents about this eh?" Harry suggested. Beth and her sister both nodded and headed off their home.  
  
They all three turned the corner to the road that their house was on. At a sharp gasp Lizzy tilted her head up from the ground she was looking at. She stopped dead in her tracks. Their house had been demolished. Lizzy took her sisters had as the tears started to pool in her soft green and hazel eyes.

Please review!!!


	2. A bit of nothing

The usual disclaimer---A/N--No reviews?? How sad! Soory this took so long to get out, I havn't had the time to get online lately. I'v been sorting cherries for hours...Also I need a beta reader to make sure i have all the kinks out. So review if you would like to do that.

Chapter 2  
  
At the sight of the house, Beth grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a light squeeze. The dog Harry had been walking looked up at Harry and gave a small whimper.  
  
Lizzy looked up to Harry and asked, "W...Wha...What happened?" the tears in her eyes started to slowly fall down her cheek.  
  
Harry looked at them both, then knelt down to be face to face with them. He looked into their eyes before talking. Taking in all he could see from their eyes. "I truly am sorry for what has happened. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
They both were too shocked to speak. All they could do was stand there and stare at the spot their house had been. They were both gripping each other's hands tightly. Harry still stood in front of them. After a few moments of crouching Harry took them both into a tight embrace, letting them cry onto his shoulder.  
  
Harry pulled back from the twins to look at them again. He suddenly had an idea. "Would you like to come with me to my home? We can contact someone I know from there and we can get this all figured out."  
  
The two girls looked at each other. After a while of what seemed to be silent conversation. "We will." Was the only reply.  
  
Harry gave them a smile. "We will be taking the train. It will leave soon, so we had better get going. Hurry!" With that Harry got up and took both of their hands and started down the street. Harry could tell there was a small bit of tension in the air but said nothing about it. The girls were shaking and scared. Harry gave the girls' hands a light squeeze. They looked up at him and found a warm look in his eyes.  
  
"Wh...Where are we going?" Beth asked.  
  
"We are on our way to my house." Harry answered. His soft was voice soothing them. The three people made their way to the train station. On the way the girls were very apprehensive. They had no idea of what to expect.  
  
As they got onto the train, Lizzy got the courage to ask a question.  
  
"What exactly is going to happen now? Its not like we can really go home."  
  
"Well first of all I need to talk to one of my closest friends who is also the headmaster of Hogwarts. You can be present if you want. You are old enough to know what is going on. Then we will decide where you are going to stay for the rest of the summer. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds alright." Lizzy said, "umm...do you know who did that to our house?"  
  
"I don't have any idea. So I'm not going to say anything yet. But trust me when I say we will catch them!" Harry replied. This seemed to comfort the girls a bit.  
  
The train finally came to a stop and the three got out of the train. As they left the station, Harry called a cab. They drove to a small country house with a forest in the back. A waist high wood fence followed the perimeter of the grounds. Trees littered the front lawn. Flowers lined the walkway. Bushes and flowers were settled around the porch.  
  
Lizzy and Beth took a step back in awe. The house was beautiful.  
  
"You like?" Harry asked. They both nodded dumbly, not trusting their voices. "Lets get you inside." While holding the girls' hands he led them inside, the dog in tow. When they got to the door, Harry took out his wand and muttered something under his breath and the door swung open.  
  
Inside wasn't too extravagant. It looked like a basic house. The only exception they saw was a little creature that had appeared in front of the door.  
  
"Hello master Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby get master?"  
  
"Hello Dobby! Could you get tow rooms ready for these young ladies? Second floor, across from mine. And when your done with that, could you ask the other house elves to get lunch ready?"  
  
"Yes sir Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do it sir!" the little elf said excitedly.  
  
Harry chuckled and looked back at the girls. "Now, come with me to my office and we will get this whole thing figured out."  
  
As they walked to the office the girls noticed how different the house really was. They noticed how the paintings moved and talked. They also noticed how the house was much bigger on the inside than on the outside.  
  
They finally got to the office and the girls gasped. The office was huge. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled from the top to the bottom. At the desk the girls didn't see a computer like they had at their old house. Tons of parchment covered the desk, and from what the girls could tell they were all used.  
  
Harry walked over to his desk, pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a half sheet of parchment. Then he began to write a letter  
  
Remus,  
  
The two girls you sent me to give their letters to, are with me. We are here at my house. Their house was demolished. Please come as quickly as you can!  
  
HP  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry called. "I have a letter for you to get to Remus." Said Harry as he stroked her feathers. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately.  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and she flew out of the window.  
  
"Is that what that guy meant when he said 'we expect your owl'?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yeah." Came the reply. "Sirius!" Yelled Harry. The huge black dog sauntered into the room. It walked between the two girls, which made them jump and give a small scream.  
  
"Be nice Sirius." Harry scolded. Sirius gave a whimper. "Change back now." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
Right before Lizzy and Beth's eyes the gdog changed into a tall black haired man with stunning blue eyes. On his face was a crooked smile and nice straight teeth.  
  
"Awww Harry, your no fun!" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Girls, this is Sirius Black. Sirius this Beth and Lizzy O'Brien."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Sirius with a dramatic bow. As he straightened up a big brown barn owl flew onto Sirius' head. Which made everyone but Sirius double over in laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Sirius with a scowl.  
  
Harry walked over to Sirius and snatched the letter from the owl.  
  
"Its from Remus." Said Harry as he opened up the letter to read out loud.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus was just about to leave as a big snowy white owl soared through the open window and landed on Remus' desk.  
  
"Hello Hedwig." He greeted the owl. "Now what does Harry want?" Remus sighed as he plucked the letter from the owl.  
  
Remus read the letter and immediately fire called the deputy Headmaster, Severus Snape.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Remus yelled. "Get up here NOW!"  
  
"You bellowed?" Severus voice came from the fire.  
  
I don't bellow! But I did call. I need you to come up here immediately. I have just gotten a letter from Harry and it's an emergency. Now get up here!" Remus said.  
  
"Very well, stand aside. I do not wish to collide with you." Snape sighed.  
  
Remus moved out of the way and out stepped Severus Snape.  
  
"Now, what do you want? I am very important and not to be bothered." Severus said in a tired voice.  
  
"Do you remember the two girls I sent Harry to give letters to?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Snape simply.  
  
"Well it seems their house had been destroyed. At the moment they are at Harry's house. We need to go there and get all this sorted out. Now, are you coming?"  
  
"Is the mut there?" Severus asked.  
  
"Most likely, considering he lives with Harry. Why does it matter?"  
  
"Make sure he doesn't jump on me like a dog in heat." Snape said in a guarded voice.  
  
Remus went a bit pink. "I'll jump on him like a dog in heat." Remus muttered just low enough that Snape couldn't quite hear.  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked, cupping his hand behind his ear mockingly.  
  
"Nothing. Yeah, I'll keep him off of you."  
  
"Alright then, lets go." Severus said, wondering what Remus had said.  
  
"Let me send Harry a note telling him we are on our way." He grabbed some parchment.  
  
Harry,  
Severus and myself are on our way. We should be there in a couple of minutes. Don't do anything until we get there. See you soon!  
RL  
  
"Eclipse!" Remus called.  
  
"You do bellow." Snape said.  
  
"I do not!" Remus said indignantly. Just then a big brown barn owl flew in. "Take this to Harry. And I need you to be quick!" Remus tied the note to the owl's leg, and put a charm on the bird to make it get there faster. After the owl left, Remus turned to Snape and said, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Snape replied.  
  
Remus walked over to the fire and threw in some shimmering powder.  
  
"POTTERS PLACE!" yelled Remus, and walked into the flames.  
  
Snape stared at the fire blankly before he also waked through, grumbling about bellowing and such.  
  
Review Please!!! ---Thanks Jo for the bit about the dog in heat! Love ya!


End file.
